The Robbery
by Crocadilly
Summary: Videl's dad is forcing her to date a student of his gym who she hates and is trying to find a way out. When Gohan comes along and she falls hard and fast it seems like all of her prayers have finally been answered. Even if it does mean having an affair.


**The Robbery**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Today was a good day. The birds were singing, the sun was shining and making his way to Satan City for his first day at high school was none other than Son Gohan. Now aged eighteen the saviour of the Earth was embarking on his most dangerous quest yet.<p>

Satan city wasn't too far from his home by his standards, maybe an hour on nimbus at the slowest or even less if he flew himself. He had no idea how long it may take in a regular car or jet to get to the area where he lived.

As the large city came into view he began to descend so that he could walk the rest of the way from the outskirts. Gohan checked his watch, thirty minutes until the school day started and with the speed he walked at he should arrive within fifteen or twenty minutes.

Although, as Gohan had learned over the years, things never go as he planned- and this would be no attention. Passing a small row of shops he was alerted to the sound of gunshots and the people within screaming. He turned back to look at the situation- a small bank was being robbed by three masked men carrying large guns and a further member of the group waiting in a small truck outside to drive away.

Gohan screwed his face up and checked for approaching cars or sirens- where were the police? Shouldn't they be here trying to help? All of these thoughts and similar ran through his head until he realised that they probably wouldn't be here anytime soon, and by the time they did arrive the robbers would have been long gone.

Sighing to himself he took off the yellow satchel that held his schoolbooks and placed it behind a small row of hedges next to where he was standing. Committing himself to his decision he powered up to Super Saiyan; it was time to intervene.

* * *

><p>Gohan made it to the front office with only a minute to spare- dealing with those bank robbers had taken longer than he thought it would, although he had no one to blame but himself as he insisted on checking that every person that had been caught in the incident was alright before leaving.<p>

The front room he was currently stood in was a large cream coloured reception where he was waiting for the one of the school's secretary's to print him a copy of his timetable, a map of the school and a copy of the school's weekly news letter.

"Thank you very much," he smiled, taking the documents in question from the young woman's hands as she passed them through the small window and into his hands. He stepped away from the window so that the woman behind him could talk to the reception- she was talking so loud he couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

The woman, someone's mother or relative judging by the complaint, was attempting to put in a complaint about her son being bullied by some 'vile satan girl' who's almost broken his nose the week before when he'd asked her out on a date and had 'ruined his beautiful looks' and 'now he can never be a model'.

Gohan choked back a laugh which earned a glare from the mother which he tried to pass off as a cough. He rubbed the back of his head and, deciding he didn't want any more mishaps laughing at the poor sap's misfortune, he quickly glanced down at the small map and timetable in his hand possessions to see where his first lesson was. His first class was a literature class somewhere on the second floor. Having already been on a tour of the school with his mother before he was due to start he roughly knew the layout and knew where he was headed.

He put the map and newsletter into his bag and walked down the corridors decorated with various posters for upcoming events, advertisements to join after school clubs and displays of artwork by students towards one of the sets of staircases in the building.

The second floor was a lot less cluttered than the first; lines of lockers backed against the walls in between classroom doors but none of the mess of posters and flyers that took up as much available space as possible on every wall below.

He was looking for Room B-12 and at the moment was somewhere near to B-8. He turned the corner of the hallway and spotted a small, white haired man waiting outside of one of the larger lecture-hall type classrooms. Gohan approached the man nervously,

"Excuse me, Sir," he mumbled, "I- I'm new here and I'm not sure where my first class is. It's supposed to be in B-12... could you tell me where it is?"

The old man adjusted his glasses and looked up at Gohan with a kind smile, "This is B-12, my boy"

Gohan sighed in relief and put the map and timetable into his bag before offering his hand out to the teacher. Only when the teacher took his offer to shake his hand did he realise how much taller he was than the elder man who barely came up to his shoulder,

"You must be the Son boy?" He questioned and Gohan nodded his head shyly in reply, "Well, you're in the right place I can tell you that. I've been waiting for you to arrive, I'm Mr. Hackey, please follow me inside. I'm just going to introduce you to the class and then you can take your seat and we'll begin, please don't be nervous. They don't bite in there,"

Already Gohan could feel himself relaxing as he spoke to Mr. Hackey. He smiled at him and followed him inside of the classroom. Inside was, like he thought, a theatre like room rather than the other classrooms packed to the brim with students- probably forty students were in this one class he guessed, having a quick scan of the group.

He smiled nervously as he looked at the class and went to stand next to Mr. Hackey,

"Class, this is Son Gohan. He will be joining this class, and this school, as of today so please make him feel as welcome as possible. Mr. Son is an exceptional student who scored perfect scores on _all_ of his entry exams," a few whispers and stares of disbelief burst out as he said this, "Mr. Son, would you please tell the class a little about yourself; your likes, hobbies, where you live?"

Gohan shivered a bit, suddenly feeling more shy than he'd ever felt in his life, "Erm... well, my name is Gohan. I'm seventeen years old and my hobbies are; reading, martial arts and fishing. I live with my mother, father and younger brother on Mt. Paouzu. B-but in order to attend school I've recently moved into the city," he tried to end with a laugh but it died on his lips at the bored looks his classmates were giving him. Mr. Hackey placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled,

"Does anybody have any questions they'd like to ask Mr. Son before we begin the lesson?" he asked and a few students raised their hands, "Yes, Mr. Sharpener?"

"How does a nerd like you do martial arts? What belt are you?" Gohan gave him a look akin to a deer stuck in headlights but opened his mouth to answer his question- or he would have had the classroom door not slammed open and a small, dark haired girl hadn't ran up the stairs and into one of the only empty seats he could see.

Mr. Hackey gave a small sigh, "Thank you for joining us, Miss Videl, you're now...," Mr. Hackey looked at his watch and paled, "fifteen minutes late? Son, I'm sorry but you'll have to take your seat without answering, I had no idea we were losing so much time! You may sit wherever you want,"

Mr. Hackey turned around to start writing the classes beginning notes on the chalkboard as Gohan looked around uneasily for a seat.

"Yoohoo! There's a seat right here, cutie!" a short blonde haired girl had shouted, standing up and pointing to the seat next to her. Gohan smiled and mumbled a thank you before ascending the stairs himself to join her.

As he sat down he took off his bag, placed it under his desk and smiled at the blonde girl,

"I'm Erasa! Nice to mee ya," she said with a smile before he even had a chance to introduce himself, "that's Sharpener who was trying to ask you a question and this is Videl!" Erasa pointed at the two people besides her as she said their names. Videl was the girl that had rushed into the classroom late and now that Gohan could properly see her he felt something unusual stir inside of him.

She had long, dark hair and wide blue eyes set in a glare that would make his mother proud. He should have been, by all rights, quaking in his shoes and backing away but something inside of him was... attracted? Yes. Something inside of him was definitely attracted to her. He shook his head to rid any more thoughts on that matter that may come, he just thought she was pretty- that was it, and he smiled at them both, "It's a pleasure to meet you,". Sharpener made a noise that sounded like "tch nerds," and turned around to talk to the person next to him and Videl gave him a weak smile before returning to her glare.

"Hey, Gohan, you'll never guess who Videl's father is!" Erasa grinned and both Videl and Gohan turned away from each other to look at Erasa, not realising at that moment that they'd been staring at each other for over a minute. Gohan's face was curious as he asked, "who?" but Videl's looked like someone had just revealed her deepest and darkest secret.

"He's... none other than the world martial arts champ, Mr. Satan!" Erasa squealed with a wink. Gohan turned his lip up in confusion and again asked, "Who?" Videl smiled in relief, though she quickly covered it back up with her scowl, someone who didn't know her dad! At last!

"But wow! World champion! He must be pretty strong and talented to get that honour, congrats!" Gohan beamed at her. She smiled a little bit, "Thank you. I'll tell him that when I get home," Videl said in a small voice before returning to her work. Gohan smiled, he liked her already. She had a nice voice; he could have listened to it all day. On a subconscious level he could tell that her ki and power level were high above that of a normal human. She was strong and beautiful- something the Saiyan in him found irresistible in a woman.

The rest of the day went by without much importance. He and Erasa made chit-chat, with Videl also joining in every now and then, when she wasn't concentrating on their lessons, to correct Erasa or make her own opinion known. As it turned out they had most of their classes together. Gohan was in Videl's English, Maths, Science, Economics and Study hall and Erasa's English, Art, Languages and Social studies. He was also in several of their other friend, Sharpener's, classes although the blond boy had done the best he could to avoid Gohan or talking to him all day. Gohan felt the three were becoming fast friends and found himself enjoying school much more than he thought he would.

At the end of the day, as Gohan was walking home, he heard a familiar voice shouting behind him, "Wait up!" He turned around and smiled to see Videl catching up to him, "God, for a nerdy guy you sure do walk fast, I had to run to catch up to you!" Videl panted after having to jog to catch her new friend. Gohan smiled again and apologised, blaming in on his long legs,

"Did you want me for something?" he asked innocently, wondering why Videl was following him in the first place. She shook her head,

"No. I just remembered you saying you lived on West Avenue, that's close to my house. I figured we could just... ya know, walk together. But if you don't want me here I can always uncap my copter and go alone" Videl glared and put her hands on her hips, standing on the tips of her toes to get into his face, "God, you're tall. Shrink some so I can do this properly!" She huffed and any fear Gohan originally had for her subsided in an instant.

"Not my fault you're a pipsqueak," he laughed, placing a hand on her head and pushing her back down to her original height. Videl laughed too. He smiled at that and blushed slightly before they started the walk home properly.

"So Gohan..." Videl started, looking up at him from the corner of her eyes,

"Yes?" He replied, looking back down at her. She fumbled with her shirt for a moment,

"Sharpener told me you do martial arts and... I was just wondering, you any good?" Gohan paused for a minute to think,

"Yeah. I'm pretty good- but I don't have a belted grade like Sharpener asked. I never went to a... erm... I don't know what you call them actually... I was taught by my father and my father's friends,"

Videl made an 'o' shape with her mouth and they walked in silence again for a few minutes, "So... what type of martial arts is it? If your dad taught you I guess it's one of the old schools like what used to compete in the tournament!" Videl smiled, getting excited. For a moment she paused to think- she was getting too comfortable with Gohan and she'd only known him for a day. She was letting her defences slip but... looking back up at her tall friend she felt that she could trust him. A lot.

"Actually I was taught two schools and I just kind of use a combination of the two, ya know? My first teacher was a man named Piccolo and he taught me the Demon school of fighting while my dad was ill and then when my dad was better he taught me the turtle school," Gohan said as if it were nothing but Videl had stopped in her tracks,

"_Turtle school_? As in the style of the great fighter Master Roshi?" she all but shouted,

"Ah, you know Roshi?" Gohan again said as if it were nothing, "Yeah, my dad was one of his students and so was my grandfather and my great grandfather but I never had the chance to learn under him personally but I do know his style and he approves," he put his arms behind his head and stopped outside of a large apartment complex, "this is my stop. You... you can come in if you want?"

Videl stopped along with him and thought about his offer. On one hand her dad would kill her if he knew she'd been over to a boy's apartment alone, on the other she wanted to know more about the mystery that was turning out to be Son Gohan. A bookworm who was apparently a master of the turtle school? Unbelievable.

She wanted to know more about him- know more about his life. He was interesting to her, she had to know more and more. Plus he was a nice boy over all. Cute too. With a small smile she nodded her head, "Sure. You can tell me all about how you know Master Roshi and his fighting style,"

"Righto, this way then," Gohan grinned back at her and placed one of his hands at the bottom of her back before using it to steer her inside of the building. The small contact and intimacy of the gesture made her face flare red and her mind went blank while she tried to comprehend what was happening. She, Videl Satan, did not let boys touch her in places like that so familiarly. She did not let anyone do this- and yet she was letting him. She continued her inner fight all the way over to and into the elevator that took them up to Gohan's apartment.

Today was a weird day.

* * *

><p>Hi there!<p>

Terrible terrible terrible summary I know and I'm sorry :(

I haven't wrote anything for over a year and this is mostly to try and get the cogs turning again so I'm sorry if it's a little... sucky, I'm really out of practice!

Anyways I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
